Dark Gods
Appearance of the divine as dark. Inverted light, but not a lack of light but rather Black Light. Somewhat analogous to the Chaos Gods which are daemonic intellects whose power derives from the darker emotions of the species of the world. There are many of them but four are particularly infamous. Each has a particular aspect of power, those being Lust, Power, Death, and Change. Man with the possible perversity of his warped imagination is far more dangerous than the devil and his legions. For man is not bound by the convention concluded between heaven and hell; he can go beyond the limits of the law and engender arbitrarily malicious forces whose nature and action are beyond the framework of the law. . .such being the Molochs and other "gods" of Canaa, Phoenecia. Carthage, ancient Mexico and other lands, which exacted human sacrifice One has to guard against accusing the beings of the hierarchies of evil to their detriment of having played the role of Molochs, these being only creatures of the perverse collective human will and imagination. These are egregores, engendered by collective perversity, just as there exist the "demons" or "evil spirits" engendered by individuals. [V.Tomberg, Meditations on the Tarot.] Or the Ruinous Powers, are powerful beings of the psychic universe known as the Warp, created and sustained by the emotions and souls of every living being of the material universe. Although they are god-like beings, they are by their nature monomaniacal and completely single-minded (formed completely of a single emotion or concept) as well as being completely dependent on the emotions of mortal creatures for their power and continued existence. Gods are able to devote a fraction of their power to create daemons, whose appearance and character reflect the god's own nature. These daemons may be reabsorbed into the god at whim. The least of the minor gods may be so limited in their power that expending their power to create a daemon means their entire power is expended; in effect, the god becomes a daemon. All are analogous to the "Great Old Ones" or the Outer Gods. What, then, is the acausal symbolism which can aide the process of understanding and which in itself is an act of magick, a presencing of the acausal? In its most simple form it is The Star Game – or rather, the advanced form of The Star Game. But even this is only a beginning – a mere four-dimensional manifestation. In another form, such acausal symbolism is The Dark Gods – not as some “name” or “names”, and not even as a vibration/chant of some collocation of letters/names (which vibration/chant is a more accurate re-presentation than a mere “name”). Rather, the symbolism is/are The Dark Gods and the energies (the “forces”) They Themselves re-present. (1) But what does all this mean, in practical terms? It means that to presence such energies the individual has to go not only beyond the “symbolism” but also go beyond all those things which militate against the “flow” of acausal energy to the causal. That is, they have to open the nexion that they are – they become not just some “channel” or “gate” but rather an aspect of the acausal itself, while such presencing is done, and while some of its acausal manifestations manifest themselves in our causal time-and-space. This is the essence of what it means to go “beyond the Abyss” – achieved by following the Seven Fold Way.